


Sicc

by robotic_chaos



Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: I repeat this is old, M/M, Sick Fic, of course, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotic_chaos/pseuds/robotic_chaos
Summary: Swagger/Eric + Fitz/CameronPrompt: cam is sick, his boyfriend tries to make it better
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/SwaggerSouls
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Sicc

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick at the time I started writing this lmao

cam felt like shit.

like, literal shit.

his eyes could barely stay open, taking way too much effort to make them do so. the usually blue irises now grey and dull.

blonde hair was in a mess atop his head, and he wasn't even going to try to move and fix it. so, a mess it remained.

a cough exited his throat harshly, the pain bringing tears to his eyes.

it hadn't been this bad in so very long, the boy almost forgot what it felt like. so the world decided to remind him.

sweat was forming on his burning skin, but he felt too cold to notice. of the maybe forty blankets that the boys owned, twenty of them were on the bed, becoming useful once again. (after months of being remotely unused)

a sudden groan of pain escaped him now, at the movement of his body. an older man a few rooms down had now heard the noises coming from his younger boyfriend's room. (they often share the room, as they have been dating for eight months)

cam heard a soft patter of feet in the halway, making way to where he lay suffering in bed.

suddenly, the door opened. and a sad smile appeared on the door opener's face.

"hey, baby. are you alright"

eric asked, walking towards his boyfriend.

a groan is what he got in response.

"baby im sorry. i know it hurts."

swagger gently caressed his fingers through the boy's hair, thumb gently touching his hairline.

the two made eye contact, grey meeting brown. eric hated that the bright blue he loved often faded when his love was upset, sad, or sick. and one of those things was very common.

eric hated that his boy, his baby, the one he loves the most, was in a position of distress. discomfort. a state in which cameron felt hopeless, or helpless. a state in which the older could do nothing but hold him or attempt to offer help, knowing that it couldn't do much.

but comfort seems to be exactly what cam needed.

the older gently kissed the sick boy's forehead, pulling away at the burning sensation it brought him. "holy shit cam. you're burning up."

he sighed, leaving the room to gather some items. first, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, and some soup, which he heated in the microwave while heading to the bathroom. there, the man collected cough drops, Advil, and a roll of toilet paper. (for cam to blow his nose)

after grabbing that, he headed back to the kitchen, gathering the soup and water (to which he placed on the counter).

then, he made his way back to his boyfriend.

with hands full, eric managed to get the door open, with a bit of struggling.

a fatigued cameron slowly turned to face him once again.

the older softly smiled, placing everything down on the bedside table.

"I made you soup if you think you can move to eat it."

cameron attempted to smile as a thanks (knowing he couldn't say it) but just couldn't, and that made him sad. his boyfriend could tell by the look in his eyes, and spoke. "babe it's okay, don't worry about it. you're sick, give it some time."

the younger then tried to reach for the soup, arm falling down after barely even lifting up. the expression on his face was enough for the other to act.

eric put his hands under the boy's armpits and, as gently as possible, lifted him into a sitting position against the headboard.

he then grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and set it beside the bed, sitting and grabbing the soup.

spoonfull by spoonfull, he fed the sick boy, until it was gone. cam would've protested, but that really wasn't an option. besides, even if he did, the older would shut him up and continue.

after the bowl was empty, and cam felt like he couldn't eat any more, the older set it back down on the table, and picked up the medicine.

"kay baby, open your mouth"

without hesitation, the boy obliged. eric gently placed a pill in his mouth, and poured a bit of the water from the water bottle into his mouth as well. to which he swallowed both with only slight difficulty.

swagger smiled, pecking the boy's lips and sitting back in the chair.

"you know I love you, right? you know that you're the most important to me? you make me so happy."

in response there was a meek nod. this made the older happy.

"good. cuz it's true"

he reached up again, and lightly attached his lips to cameron's chapped ones. he felt the boy smile and did the same, resting his forehead on his. (which had cooled down some)

"I love you too eric" cameron croaked out, quietly and with voice cracking.

swagger's smile grew at this, pecking the taller's nose.

"I'm glad."

cameron fell asleep then, his sickness fading through the night.

he would still be sick tomorrow, but with eric around, he knew it wouldn't be too bad. 


End file.
